Come Back to Me
by Luv2luvu21
Summary: Loren is kidnapped on Christmas Eve. Will Eddie, Mel, Nora, and Max find her? Or will she stay hidden forever?
1. Chapter 1

***A/N- **_Hey guys! I decided to write a new story. I know its my third story but I love the plot of this one. I will focus on this one because I think it is the best one yet! I do not own the plot of Hollywood Heights. This story takes place in the December after episode 80 ended. Enjoy :)_

Loren- Hey babe wanna watch a movie?

Eddie- Sure. What movie?

Loren- The Notebook?

Eddie- Haven't we watched that like 50 million times together?

Loren- Yeah, so? You watched the first Star Wars movie on a continuous

loop for five days!

Eddie- Yeah well Star Wars is a classic movie, not some sappy love story

Loren- Fine, we will watch High School Musical instead

Eddie- Come to think of it The Notebook sounds fine

Loren- I thought so

**Loren puts in the movie, lays on the couch, and picks up her phone**

**Max and Nora are laying on the couch about to watch The Notebook when Nora's**

**phone rings**

Nora- Hey Lo!

Loren- Hey mom! What's up?

Nora- About to watch The Notebook with Max

Max- UGGGHHHH

Loren- HA! I heard that Max! You are just like your son! We are about to start The Notebook too!

Nora- Do you guys want to come over? We can all watch it together!

Loren- Sure! We will be right over!

**End Call**

Nora- Loren and Eddie are coming over to watch The Notebook with us

Max- _***groans* **_Do I have too?

Nora- _***kissing him* **_yes

Max- _***kissing her* **_ok

**Loren and Eddie arrive at the Tate residence and they all settle in to watch the movie.**

Loren- Eddie will you go and get me some tea?

Eddie- Anything to get away from this movie! What kind?

Loren- Peppermint

Eddie- K

Max- I think I will go with Eddie

Loren and Nora- Don't be too long!

Eddie and Max- Yeah Yeah Yeah

**In the kitchen**

Max- So what are you going to get Loren for Christmas?

Eddie- I was thinking of getting her a charm bracelet with all of our memories on it

Max- That's an amazing gift! You should definitely get that for her!

Eddie- Really?

Max- Yes! It's pure genius!

Eddie- We better get back in there before the Tate women have a cow!

**They walk back into the living room**

Loren- What took you so long?! You missed the best part!

Eddie- Sorry! We got to talkin!

Loren- It's ok! But sit back down! You are blocking my view!

Eddie- _***chuckles* **_k

_Well that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Comment, like, fav, and PM me about it! I have already written the second chapter at school so I just have to type it and post it tomorrow night! _

_XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N- **_Hey guys! I haven't written in SO long! Sorry about that! I have been really busy around the Christmas season! Well I hope you like this chapter! I won't be writing for at least a week I am going to Chicago for a week tomorrow. Well….enjoy _

*Jump to Christmas Eve*

Loren- Eddie! Let me open my eyes!

Eddie- LO! Not yet! Be patient!

Loren-Fine!

**Loren is blindfolded and Eddie is leading her to his living room. The room is filled with roses and candles.**

Eddie: Ok…NOW

Loren- OMG EDDIE! It's beautiful! I love it!

**She turns around and kisses him**

Eddie- Tonight Miss Tate, we are ordering take out, sitting on** (he points) **that couch, and watching the movie of your choice!

Loren- YAY

Eddie- First, take out. What would you like my love?

Loren- Pastrami sandwiches?

Eddie- Perfect!

**Eddie calls for the food. In ten minutes it arrives**

Loren- Next step, movie!

Eddie- What would you like to watch?

Loren- Can we watch Letters to Juliet?

Eddie- Sure! I actually like that movie!

Loren- Great!

**They watch the movie while they eat their sandwiches**

Eddie- I have another surprise for you

Loren- Eddie, you didn't have to get me anything!

Eddie- Yes I did! If I didn't you would kill me!

Loren- That's true!

Eddie- Here you go

**Eddie hands Loren a piece of paper and a box. The piece of paper said:**

**Merry Christmas Lo! I love you so much! Being with you has been the best time of my life! I hope you like your gift!**

**Love,**

**Eddie**

Eddie- Open the box!

**Loren opens the box**

Loren- OMG EDDIE! It's beautiful!

**Inside the box is a Pandora bracelet with 9 homemade charms on it**

Eddie- Sit down, I want to explain the charms to you!

**Loren sits on the couch**

Eddie- Ok, so the pastrami sandwich is for our first "date", the star is for the night we went up to Mulholland, a microphone for when you won the songwriting contest, a pair of lips for our first kiss, a heart for when we first said I love you, a hill for when we reunited, an airplane for when we went to the festival, a song book for your songwriting ability, and a Christmas tree for our first Christmas together!

Loren- Oh my gosh Eddie! Thank you! I got you something to.

**Loren hands him a scrapbook with pictures of their memories in it. She also gave him a journal FULL of all of their inside jokes!**

Eddie- Lo I love it! Thank you!

Loren- I love you so much Eddie! Merry Christmas!

Eddie- Back atcha beautiful

**They kiss**

Loren- Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom

Eddie-UGGGHHH! You are gonna be gone for an hour!

Loren- You are so dramatic! Be back in a sec

**Eddie sits on the couch and a few minutes later he hears Loren scream**

Loren- EDDIE!

**Eddie runs upstairs**

Eddie- LOREN? LOREN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

_Cliffhanger! Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! I might be able to write tomorrow but idk yet. Bye! XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_***A/N- Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long! I have been caught up in school work. I will probably not be able to write on the weekdays because of play practice and homework. But I'll try to post more often. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**_

**As Eddie runs up the stairs he hears the front door slam shut**

***Eddie's thoughts***

**How did they get downstairs soo quick! They didn't even come down the stairs!**

***End Eddie's thoughts***

Eddie- Hello? Is anyone down here?

**He notices a note taped to the door. The note read:**

_Hello Eddie,_

_Don't ponder my escape for long. I have your beloved girlfriend. You better find her quick, before its too late!_

_-None ya business_

**He backed up and fell down onto the couch. He then started to sob quietly. Just then he heard a knock on the door.**

***Eddie's thoughts***

**Crap! I forgot that I invited Pops and Nora to hang out with Loren and I! I lost her baby! She's gonna hate me forever!**

***End Eddie's thoughts***

**He slowly dragged over to the door and opened it.**

Max- Hey son! Merry Chr… wait, why are your eyes red and puffy? **He looks inside** And where is Loren?

**Eddie motions for them to sit on the couch. Once they are seated, he hands his dad the note.**

Max- Oh my!

Nora- What? **She snatches the note out of Max's hand **Oh my poor baby! **Starts to sob**

Eddie- **Sobbing** I'm SO sorry Nora! She's gone and it's all my fault!

Nora- **Still sobbing** It's ok Eddie! We will find her! It is most definitely not your fault!

Eddie- Thanks Nora

**They hug**

Max- When did this happen?

Eddie- Well, she went to the bathroom 8 minutes ago, she screamed 5 minutes ago, and the door slammed four and a half minutes ago, and you got here 2 minutes ago

Max- **chuckling** Wow son! You are very precise!

Eddie- **angry** shut the hell up dad! My girlfriend is missing **sarcastic **and this is SO the right time to be making jokes!

Max- EDUARDO DURAN

Eddie- **Acting innocent but sarcastic **Sorry daddy

Max- I know that was sarcastic but I'll take that as an apology! Don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this.

Eddie- I know the note said not to ponder his/her escape but it's just too weird!

Max- What happened?

Eddie- Well, when she screamed I ran up the stairs, but when I got to the top, the door was slammed shut!

Nora- Wow! That's weird

Max- I'll call Joe

**Max walks away**

Nora- It's ok Eddie. We will find her

Eddie- What if this person beats her! Or even kills her or… or

Nora- Snap out of it! We will find her

Eddie- **sighs in defeat **I wonder where she is right now. She must be scared to death

**Loren woke up in the back of a big van. She saw a person driving in the front with a mask on. She had a MASSIVE headache. All she remembers was seeing a masked figure in the bathroom, then everything went black.**

Loren- Where am I? Who are you?

**The person turns around and say**

Person- I am…

_**Cliffhanger! Comment on who you think the masked figure is and what you think happened**_


End file.
